Lovely Blood
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: A young woman puts her life on the line for someone she loves. Soubi and Ritsuka stop Nisei from killing a young couple.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Loveless_.

Note: I own Kannazuki Shoukou and Shimotsuki Rittou.

Hikari Maiden: Kannazuki is God month. Gods gather in October for an annual meeting at the Izumo Shrine. Shoukou is October 23rd. Shimotsuki is frost month. It's the first frost of the winter. Rittou is November 7th, the first day of winter.

**Lovely Blood**

By: Hikari Maiden

Tears in her eyes, Kannazuki Shoukou gasped and screamed, "SHIMOTSUKI!", as she protectively threw her body into Shimotsuki Rittou, knocked him down, and shielded him. Tears fell from the bottom rims of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and she trembled as she tightly held onto him. Something black rapidly and repetitively slashed her body.

Nisei grinned.

_This pain is nothing compared to the pain and sadness inside my heart because I fear I'll lose him. This world is cruel! It's killed, or be killed! I'm scared! I feel powerless! _"NO! STOP IT!"

His voice malicious, he asked, "What's he to you?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Pain pierced every part of her and she breathed heavily. Her vision blurred and she struggled to keep it focused.

Soubi glared at Nisei as he and Ritsuka attacked him. "That's enough! You ought to be ashamed! You attacked an innocent couple and you made a girl cry! You really are malicious!" Soubi and Ritsuka beat Nisei around a little.

Nisei eventually vanished for the moment.

Soubi and Ritsuka made sure he vanished completely. Soubi approached Kannazuki and sat beside her. "It's alright. He's gone. If he comes back, we'll knock him silly."

_I feel it's safe, now. That was scary. _She let go of her boyfriend and turned towards Soubi and Ritsuka. With a determined expression, she told them, "He's after my boyfriend and me. If it would satisfy Nisei, I would sacrifice myself. However, I don't know if he'll keep his promise not to harm my boyfriend, no matter what. One isn't able to go back and re-do the events of the agreement made. One is only able to betray."

He stared at her with a mild expression in his amber eyes and a gentle glow in his face. _Ritsuka. _"You love him that much, huh?"

She nodded.

From behind, Shimotsuki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His voice trembled as he told her, "Silly. I don't want you to."

She heard him sniffle and thought, _Is he crying? Why is he crying?_ Then, she spun around and threw her arms hung around his neck. "Oh, Shimotsuki!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please, don't do that. I beg you, don't do that. I love you, baby. You're my darling."

She felt an abrupt stab of pain inside the center of her chest and her heart felt heavy. _I selfishly hurt him. I'm a bad girlfriend. _She tried to explain. "I…"

He pleaded. "Don't."

_Shut up! You make it worse when you do this! _She tried to explain again. "I only…"

He pleaded again. "Don't do it."

_He's going to ditch you for someone else! _She gave up and sighed. "Okay."

"You scare me."

_I mean these words from the bottom of my heart. Please, I beg you, never leave me. If you do, I'll feel scared, lost and alone. _"The pain from my wounds is nothing compared to the pain and sadness I feel inside my heart because I fear I'll lose you."

Soubi noticed the wounds on her back. _Her wounds look deep. _"Your wounds must be immediately treated before you end up with infection."

"Thank-you." She let go of her boyfriend and stood. Then, she helped her boyfriend up. "I have some first aid things at my house and I know some first aid, but I'm not able to reach my back and I don't think I have the strength to properly clean my wounds."

The four of them made their way to Kannazuki's house.

As they approached, Ritsuka noticed a dark, green _Saturn _parked in the driveway. "Is that your car?"

"Yep." She keyed in the code to the garage door to the house. Then, she took a set of keys out of the right, front pocket to her thigh-length cacky shorts. After that, she unlocked the door to the house, turned the knob, and pushed the door open. She entered her home.

The others followed behind her.

Soubi, the last one inside, closed the door behind himself.

Ritsuka stared at the huge television in the big living room. "That's a huge television."

She laughed. "That's the big living room. There's a smaller living room, but that's my younger half-brother's bedroom. We're not biologically related. I was not even a day old when I was adopted. The mother, who adopted me, divorced and remarried. The father, who adopted me, remarried as well."

Soubi found the medicine cabinet. He searched through it for things to treat Kannazuki's wounds. "By the way, my name's Soubi. The boy with me is Ritsuka."

"I'm Kannazuki Shoukou and my boyfriend is Shimotsuki Rittou." _They're guests in my home. I must be a proper host. I'm awful. _"Oh…uh…If you're thirsty, drinks are in the fridge. If you're hungry, there's fruit in the fridge as well."

Soubi sighed. "You're a black belt in some things, but a white belt, socially."

_He's right. _"Um…Yeah…"

"Lay on the couch."

_He sounds like mother. Jeez. _She plopped herself stomach-first on the couch. "Ur…Soubi?"

Medicine to treat her wounds in hand, he approached her. "What is it?"

She quickly sat up and scooted away from him. Images flashed in front of her and she stared at him with tears in her wide, frightened eyes and she trembled and held her breath. She held her arms over chest and stomach and she squeezed tighter and tighter as she gradually leaned backwards more and more. She shook her head. _No! No! No! No! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, DON'T TOUCH ME! _

Shimotsuki Rittou sat on the couch beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Shh…It's all right. I'm here."

_She looked so scared of me. Why?_

She whimpered, "Soubi?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, instruct Shimotsuki on how to treat my wounds."

"Okay."

"Also, please, don't touch me. It's scary to have another man touch me, even if it is to treat my wounds."

"Okay." Soubi instructed Shimotsuki. After a while, he asked, "Why are you afraid of me?"

"Blame the evil pervert, who messed with my head, who stole my first kiss from my lips, who touched my breasts." Tears fell from the bottom rims of her eyes and rolled along her cheeks and chin. "I've had my innocence invaded by an evil pervert. I thought a boy wouldn't like a girl who'd been used, tossed aside, broken." She gave Soubi a rebellious look. "I refuse to wear a swimsuit in front of guys, unless I feel they won't harm me and I refuse to stay by myself with guys, unless I know they won't harm me."

_She's been hurt and there's still a lot to heal. _"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"You look no older than ten and you act three."

She sighed. _My eyelids feel heavy. _She closed her eyes. _My body feels heavy. _She fell asleep.

Soubi grinned. _You look like a kitten. Even though you don't have cat ears and a cat tail. Your boyfriend doesn't have cat ears and a cat tail, either. _

Shimotsuki gently ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Soubi noticed this. _No different from Ritsuka and me. _

Hikari Maiden: Kannazuki Shoukou and Shimotsuki Rittou don't have cat ears and a cat tail. In the world of _Loveless_, my boyfriend and I would both still have cat ears and a cat tail.


End file.
